Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning dust-laden, generally tubular air filters. The invention involves spinning the filter within a closed cabinet, while simultaneously reciprocating a close-coupled reverse air jet along its inner surface and applying suction to its outer surface, to dislodge the dirt accumulated on the filter paper.